


Érase una vez

by Andrea10973



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea10973/pseuds/Andrea10973
Summary: Un cuento que no valía la pena contar... hasta que fue demasiado tarde.





	Érase una vez

**Author's Note:**

> *Advertencia: Descargo de responsabilidad. No poseo ningún personaje de Marvel, ni de Disney, estos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, solo serán usados en esta historia para fines de entretenimiento.

 

_Érase una vez..._

Cuando él era sencillamente feliz.

Cuando no tenía más preocupación que ser un buen hijo y un buen hermano.

Cuando lo peor que podía ocurrir, era ser castigado por robar un par de postres de las cocinas del palacio.

Cuando ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que era el orgullo o las consecuencias que podía acarrear.

Cuando él era sólo un niño inocente, desprovisto de malas intenciones o rencores contra nadie.

_Érase una vez..._

Cuando su mundo entero le fue arrebatado.

Cuando ser descendiente de alguien a quien jamás llegarías a conocer, era peor que ser enemigo de los Nueve Reinos.

Cuando decidió que era una pérdida de tiempo seguir siendo un niño.

A veces... deseaba nunca haberlo hecho.

_Érase una vez..._

Cuando alguien lo encontró, hundido hasta el cuello en medio del fango, desesperado.

Y le ayudó a aceptar lo sucedido.

A no permitir que se ahogara.

A superar y a perdonar... a intentar olvidar.

_Érase una vez..._

Cuando ya todo volvía a estar serenamente en paz.

Cuando volvió a ser feliz.

Cuando entregó todo de sí, y recibió lo mismo a cambio.

Cuando le fue revelado lo que significaba la verdadera magia.

Cuando tres más se unieron a tan efímero instante.

Cuando... casi perdonó.

_Érase una vez..._

Cuando volvió a perder a su Universo entero.

Cuando todo dejó de importarle.

Cuando juró venganza.

_Érase una vez..._

Cuando descubrió demasiado tarde que debes tener mucho cuidado con lo que deseas.

Cuando sabía, pero no en realidad.

Cuando... finalmente olvidó.

_Érase una vez..._

Cuando sin esperarlo, apareció alguien que curó todas las heridas que no sabía que tenía.

Cuando se volvió sobreprotector y un tanto paranoico sin causa aparente.

Cuando, sin tener idea de qué había olvidado, volvió a amar.

_Érase una vez..._

Cuando todos decidieron que jamás estaría a la altura... que no era digno.

Cuando cayó en un oscuro e infinito abismo.

Cuando fue obligado a volverse un verdadero monstruo.

_Érase una vez..._

Cuando todo aquél que lo había rechazado en algún momento, se vanaglorió por supuestamente haber tenido la razón durante todo ese tiempo.

Cuando perdió la cordura.

Cuando... todo se volvió tan confuso.

* * *

_Érase una vez..._

Cuando Yggdrasil entero cayó y se rindió ante aquél que ya tanto había sufrido.

Cuando todos, siempre buscando culpables, señalaron a las Nornas como responsables de todo.

Cuando él se aseguró de que jamás volvería a suceder.

Cuando... ni su "padre" ni su "hermano" lograron detenerlo.

_Érase una vez..._

Cuando logró lo imposible.

Cuando aquellas que tejían el destino de todos, se vieron obligadas a cortar los suyos propios, en un desesperado intento de escapar de la furia de aquél que lo había perdido todo.

_Érase una vez..._

Cuando los Nueve Reinos fueron unificados y gobernados por sólo un rey y una reina.

Cuando todo era perfecto.

_Érase una vez..._

La era dorada de Yggdrasil.

Cuando se desvanecieron todas las fronteras entre sus ramas.

_Érase una vez..._

Cuando volvió a lograr lo imposible.

No más guerras. No más sufrimiento para nadie.

Cuando... logró perdonar.

_Érase una vez..._

Cuando todos fueron libres de elegir sus destinos.

Cuando todos estaban agradecidos con ambos gobernantes, principalmente con él.

Cuando... el Ragnarök dejó de ser una posibilidad.

_Érase una vez..._

Cuando se permitió ser feliz, porque serlo siempre implicaba que algo cruel y despiadado estaba por ocurrir.

Cuando ella intentó asegurarse de que en esa ocasión fuera diferente.

_Érase una vez..._

Cuando todos les desearon una larga y feliz vida, porque incluso los Dioses mueren.

Cuando nada podría acabar con la paz y tranquilidad que inundaba a cada uno de los reinos.

Cuando... logró superar las expectativas de todos.

_Érase una vez..._

Cuando logró ser digno de enorgullecer a la que alguna vez fue su "familia".

Cuando sintió que volvía a pertenecer a una.

Cuando... tuvo cuanto quería.

_Érase una vez..._

Cuando entendió que eso no era lo que realmente anhelaba ni deseaba.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que nada podría compensar aquello de lo que había sido despojado.

Cuando... logró reaccionar.

* * *

_Érase una vez..._

Una celda de máxima seguridad.

Una condena por demás injusta.

Un Príncipe caído.

Aislamiento total. Ninguna clase de contacto con el exterior.

Luz cegadora en todo momento.

Acabando lentamente con su ya deplorable salud mental.

Enloqueciendo... delirando sobre lo que pudo haber sido.

_Érase una vez..._

Cuando... ni su "padre" ni su "hermano" lograron detener su inminente caída... porque decidieron que no valía la pena.

Cuando entendió que para ellos, jamás dejaría de ser un medio para un fin.

Una reliquia robada, confinada a permanecer ahí, hasta que pudieran necesitarlo.

_Érase una vez..._

Cuando... peleó con una de las dos personas a las que aún les importaba.

Cuando cuestionó cada instante de su vida.

Cuando por su culpa, perdió a quien alguna vez fue su madre.

_Érase una vez..._

Cuando... se preguntó si alguien lo extrañaría.

Cuando decidió que ya no había razón para seguir existiendo.

Cuando en el último instante se arrepintió.

_Érase una vez..._

Cuando... decidió que ya había sido suficiente.

Cuando se rebeló de la única manera posible.

Cuando desafió a todo Yggdrasil.

_Érase una vez..._

Un Príncipe caído, que decidió levantarse a manera de protesta.

Un Príncipe caído, que nunca debió caer en primer lugar.

Un Príncipe caído, que a pesar de todo, siempre seguiría siendo un Príncipe.

_Érase una vez..._

Cuando... aquél a quien en algún momento consideró su hermano, decidió que era hora de prescindir de él.

Cuando dió todo de sí, y no recibió nada a cambio.

Cuando sacrificó su vida por la de alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía, sin dudarlo.

_Érase una vez..._

Cuando... quien se atrevía a llamarlo hermano, decidió que no era digno de tener una despedida como era debido.

Cuando por primera vez, no había perdido nada más que su vida.

Cuando se libraron de él.

_Érase una vez..._

Y ya jamás volvería a serlo.

Porque finalmente nunca logró ser digno.

Ya nadie volverá a decidir por él.

Y este cuento se ha acabado.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la primera vez que publico aquí. Soy bastante nueva, así que todavía estoy averiguando cómo funciona todo esto.
> 
> Este fic en realidad fue escrito para un desafío de un foro en otra plataforma, pero decidí compartirlo aquí también. 
> 
> Quisiera saber qué les ha parecido. Cualquier comentario será bienvenido.


End file.
